1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a solar cell panel assembly for supplying power to a motor-driven screen apparatus such as, for instance, a motor-driven blind built within a double-glazed sliding door unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With regard to a motor-operated blind powered by solar cells, various proposals have been made (for instance, see Japanese Utility Model Applications Laid-open Specification No. 60-31499), and in recent years, a screen apparatus in which a motor-driven blind 2 and a solar cell panel 3 are disposed within a double-glazed sliding door unit 1 as shown in FIG. 1, has been developed.
In such a construction, heretofore, the solar cell panel 3 was mounted vertically along the indoor side surface of a bottom portion of an outdoor side, or outer, glass plate 1A as shown in FIG. 2.
However, with such method of mounting the solar cell panel 3, there exists a problem in the summer when the altitude of the sun is high and the solar cell panel 3 is directed to the south wherein the angle of incidence of the sunlight is large. Thus, due to an increase in the amount of sunlight reflected away from the collector and a decrease in the light receiving area of the collector perpendicular to the sunlight, the solar cell panel 3 does not receive a sufficient amount of sunlight, and so, the output power of the solar cells is reduced.